


I'm not as thunk as you drink I am....

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me next time you say, 'Wanna go for a drink' to kick you in the ass and run in the opposite direction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not as thunk as you drink I am....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for siberian_angel for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (15 and 9 run into 3. What kind of shenanigans would arise from that constellation?)

Bobby props Buffy's head against his shoulder as they make their way shakily down the nearest alley, not sure out in the open stumbling is such a good idea for a completely drunk off her ass Slayer and her scraggy old companion.

A-framing their way along the walls, both sets of hands pushed out and scuffing against slimy brick, Bobby hears the dulcet tones of someone he'd hoped they'd manage to avoid in this state.

"Bobby, man, you could have told me you were taking Buff out for a beer, I'd have brought Sammy and a camera!"

Buffy groans low in her throat and tucks her face into Bobby's neck, "Make him stop, Bobby, make him stop, my head's gonna explode."

Patting her gently on the back, Bobby spins them both gently and shakes his head, glaring at the ground, willing it to stay still beneath his feet, "Dean, boy, you best not have brought Sammy or a camera, I swear I'll..."

Dean chuckles and wanders along the alley way, coming face to face with a very green around the gills Slayer and his erstwhile father figure, who looks like he's lucky he's not looking up at him from the ground, "Man, you two stink worse than me and I've just offed a Wendigo, what's your excuse!"

Bobby opens his mouth to retort and nearly loses his lunch, "Don't 'spose you could..."

Dean shakes his head and tutts loudly before grinning and shouldering Buffy's weight away from Bobby, "What, get you two somewhere you can throw up in peace. Terrible, you're meant to be the adult! Come on old timer."

~^~

Bobby awakes to the curtains in his front room thrown wide and a vindictive shard of sunlight piercing his brain like an Angel blade, "Nrghghh!"

He hears Buffy groan from the couch where she's burrowed below the covers and shivering, "Remind me next time you say, 'Wanna go for a drink' to kick you in the ass and run in the opposite direction."

Bobby scans the room for any sign of Dean and realises that he can't hear off key singing or the coffee grinder going, so thankfully he must have high tailed it after getting them home, "Least Tweedle Dee didn't hang around to take the piss. Want coffee?"

Buffy slides a hand out from under the covers and gives Bobby the thumbs up before snuggling back down and moaning quietly.

Bobby makes it to the kitchen only to find an envelope taped to the kettle with Dean's handwriting scrawled across it.

'Dear Bobby, hope the head's not too bad this morning. Give Buff a kiss from me and tell her next time she wants to go get wasted, maybe she should call someone who can hold their liquor. Oh, enjoy your gift, left you a little memento of your night. Dean.'

Ripping open the envelope, Bobby's horrified shout can be heard in town as he stares wide eyed at a picture of himself and Buffy; propped up on the sofa, passed out and drooling, pink tutu round his waist, drawn on squiggly moustache gracing the Slayer's top lip with Dean and Sam sat either side grinning and waving at the camera, "IDJITS!"


End file.
